


Сокровище

by Sanri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-нибудь они умрут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сокровище

Лидия прекрасна в своем безумии.  
  
Питер нашел ее совершенно случайно, когда бежал, преследуемый по пятам обиженными на него охотниками. Хотя вернее будет сказать, что это она нашла его. Именно Лидия в ту самую ночь предложила ему переждать погоню в своем доме.  
  
Он не сразу понял, какое сокровище попало в его когтистые лапы. Но когда осознал, вцепился зубами. И решил: никому не отдаст.  
  
Когда он предложил отправиться вместе с ним, обрисовав общую картину вечных скитаний, опасностей и в конце концов смерти в грязной подворотне, Лидия лишь заливисто рассмеялась.  
  
А потом посмотрела своими невозможными, шалыми глазами в его и скороговоркой произнесла, словно заклиная:  
  
– Мы будем жить вечно.  
  
У Питера это вызвало лишь усмешку. Даже оборотню не дано вечно противостоять смерти. Лидия думала иначе.  
  
Ему до сих пор кажется странным, как Лидия дожила до своих лет. Буквально все кричит в ней: «Смотри, ведьма!»  
  
Святая инквизиция взяла выходной, не иначе.  
  
Лидия, его девочка, особенно сильна в ритуальной магии. Врачевать она не умеет от слова совсем, ее стихия – разрушать и причинять боль. В этом она настоящая мастерица, причем не гнушающаяся самой грязной работы. Питер уже и вспомнить не может, сколько раз он видел ее с тесаком в руках: окровавленную, пламенеющую жаждой убийства, прекрасную.   
  
Они вместе уже два года, в непрестанном движении с севера Америки на юг. Оставляя за собой цепочку кровавых следов и историй, одна страшнее другой, они наслаждались жизнью. До знакомства с Лидией Питер и не предполагал, насколько человеческое тело может быть полезно в зельеварении. От ногтей и волос до внутренних органов и подкожного жира – его девочка находила применение всему.  
  
Он бы хотел, чтобы она родила ему щенков. Тогда он бы учил их охотиться, выслеживать жертву, уходить, петляя следы. А его прекрасная Лидия учила бы их резать ткани, перерубать мышцы и сухожилия с филигранной точностью, чтобы не повредить ценных органов. Щенков он бы любил безумно. Возможно, даже больше Лидии. Но щенкам нужен дом, логово, где будет тихо и безопасно. Остановиться где-либо – в их положении это непозволительная роскошь.  
  
В последнее время ей снились кошмары. До ужаса реалистичные. Питер в них всегда умирал от рук охотников. С течением времени их враги все злее – у них все больше причин желать оборотню смерти. Просыпаясь, она пересказывала свои сны. Питер умирал уже десятки раз: его пронзали арбалетными стрелами, словно хотели превратить волка в дикобраза. С него, живого, снимали шкуру и скальпировали в человеческом обличье. Его сжигали на костре, и именно после этого сна Лидия еще месяц не притрагивалась к мясу, приготовленному на углях. Ему вырывали сердце, рубили голову с плеч, пытали на дыбе до смерти. Список слишком длинен, чтобы запомнить все. Но Лидия помнит.  
  
Она все необузданнее. Ее жертвоприношения становились все более жестоки и чудовищны.  
  
Питер восхищался. И где-то внутри, в глубине своей насквозь протухшей и греховной душонки, он был напуган.  
  
– Ты умрешь, мой волк, – все чаще шептала Лидия, целуя его выпачканными в крови губами. – Я тебя воскрешу.  
  
Питер верил своей ведьме.


End file.
